And a Happy New Year
by JohnTheFishLovesSnuffles
Summary: A little but of Pudge Love written whilst waiting for 2013 to turn up


…**And a Happy New Year!**

Disclaimer- I don't own, no one got me them for Christmas (my birthdays coming up though hint hint!)

A/N- I've read a few of these sort of things recently and what with every normal person putting a bit on after Christmas, I thought I'd put this up to console everyone! Enjoy!

John looked disdainfully in the mirror. Christmas and its delicacy were never 'kind', for lack of a better word, to anybody, but looking in the mirror now, it looked to John like everything he'd eaten, even _looked_ at over the holiday season, had just decided to set up permanent camp around his midriff and hips. John groaned, and turned away from the depressing sight he saw in the mirror, covering it as quickly as he could with his the jumper Sherlock had got him for Christmas, thanking that its thick knit would hide the multitude of sins he'd accumulated. He took one last look in the mirror and sighed before heading downstairs to get ready to greet he and Sherlock's friends when they arrived to see the new year in with them.

Mrs Hudson, living only downstairs and having spent most of the afternoon helping 'her boys' prepare, was the first to arrive. John tugged nervously at his jumper as he welcomed her, then Greg, Molly, Sarah, Angelo and Mrs Turner from next door. Sherlock eyed him suspiciously from the other side of the room where he dutifully poured the drinks and tried to be a friendly as he could be. This suspicion only heightened when John handed out the nibbles to everyone but neglected to eat any himself.

John shifted uncomfortably for what must have been the millionth time that night and tugged his jumper looser from his expanded stomach _again._ He sighed as Greg handed the nibbles his way again and he let them pass. He knew it was a feeble attempt at undoing the travesty that had occurred on his body, but he had to try _something_, because there was no-way Sherlock would still want him now he looked like _this- _John had heard more than enough of his boyfriend's comments to his Mycroft about his weight. No New Year's sex for him…

Sherlock, of course, knew what this was about. Honestly, he didn't know why John was even bothering to try and hide it from him, the world's only consulting detective! And it wasn't as if he was at all bothered by it. So John had put on a little bit of weight? Its suited him(a lot if Sherlock did say so himself), and John had looked so happy and had obviously enjoyed himself as he had put it on, so where was the problem?! Sherlock sat across the room, almost directly opposite his, slightly plumper but still as appealing, if not more so, lover and began devising a plan.

Not long after midnight their friends all headed to their respective homes (well, Molly went to Greg's, _very_ discretely). John embarked on the massive clean-up mission, hoping to delay going to bed, with Sherlock, as long as possible. He couldn't believe that Sherlock hadn't said anything sooner. Eventually he couldn't delay it any longer, so sighing he went into the room where Sherlock having finished 'his share' a while back was sat up reading. John had hoped that Sherlock was asleep but obviously there was no such luck. John sighed and went to his draws and pulled out a t-shirt and some joggers, which _used to be _quite baggy. Usually he'd just wear his red pants but he continued to feebly hide his extra weight, so slunk into the bathroom to get changed.

Sherlock frowned again as John headed into the bathroom. When his lover returned his frowned at his attire, "Why are you wearing those?" John looked from the door sheepishly, "I was chilly."

Sherlock scoffed "It's warmer than usual and even in the middle of winter when we weren't together you never wore _that_."

John growled, "Go on say it. You know, don't you? Of course you do, you're the worlds on consulting detective! So go on, take the piss like you Mycroft, then dump me, I'm ready for it."

Sherlock sighed, put his book on his bedside table and turned onto his side to face the back of his John who had slumped down on his side of the bed, head in hands. Sherlock placed a consoling hand on the shoulder of his lover, "This is about your bit of Christmas…indulgence, isn't it? Look John…I…um…don't care…far from in fact… I think its…anyway I'm certainly not going to split up because of it, I'd be lost without my blogger." Sherlock reassured, stumbling over his words for possibly the first time in his life.

John turned and frowned, "You think it's what?"

Sherlock coughed, "Um…very…becoming on you…." Doing the stumbling thing again.

"What?"

Sherlock swallowed his pride, "I like it…love it even…I'm sorry if it's not you're thing but, I think you look very…very attractive…oh hell." Sherlock grabbed John and turned him around and threw him down onto their bed, not viciously, but firmly enough to get his intended point across and began to kiss his John, very forcefully. He pulled the silly t-shirt John had put on, at the first opportunity, and they were soon followed by the joggers. Sherlock's hands then moved the slightly bigger tummy area and began to massage it. John groaned and pushed himself into Sherlock's exploratory hands.

Sherlock pulled back and grinned, "Understand now?"

"Oh hell yeah." John groaned and pulled Sherlock back to his lips. He guessed it wasn't half as bad as he'd thought.


End file.
